happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lord O' Darkness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Truffles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:08, August 29, 2011 Thanks for the new pic of buck and chuck Kay. Yep, probablay. I'll work on it tomorrow. 1 02:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer1 02:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Post Plot Please Can you post a plot for The Night of the Dolphin please. Can you make a episode starring my fan charcter without dieing and featuring fan charcters that will die Adoption See here for information. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 23:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) When is the next fan episode coming out and can torn and rip surive in it Winnie The Pooh Can you post images of Winnie The Pooh characters in HTF style please. Images for Robo Star's smoochie Could you post images for Robo Star Smoochie please? Lumpy's Stupidty Smoochie and Flippy's War Smoochie Can you make images for Lumpy's Stupidty Smoochie and Flippy's War Smoochie? CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 21:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, and Splendid's Hero Smoochie. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you draw a image of torn for me on torn`s page And can you draw a image of torn for me to on rip`s page Thanks Danielsecond 00:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Danielsecond Scratchy Smoochie and Handy's Work Smoochie Could you post images for Scratchy and Handy smoochie please Pokemon Can you post Treecko, Poochyena, and Zigzagoon in HTF style please. Sid The Sloth Could you post an image of Sid The Sloth in HTF style please. that sounds go Danielsecond 19:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) danielsecond I Am Sorry I am so sorry for rip-offs of Itchy & Scratchy ''and ''The Simpsons. I promise I will NEVER do it again. from Hiiragi1234 Disney Could you post images of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto in HTF style please. again Sorry to bother you again (its me the creator of Robo Star) could you post images for the Robo Star Smoochie Please? ARE YOU LAZY? Why aren't you posting images for the pages i want images on? Fro Hiiragi1234 Dude, don't force him to do ALL the work on the wiki. Use bases or draw your own-we don't care if it's bad or good, it's still your own creation. Even if he made a pic for Kooka, he's not going to do all the work, Hiiragi. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 18:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Whiskers Even though you made him more cat-like, thank you, but the picture was too wide and looked horrible. I'll work on it myself, but thanks anyway. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Pierce Hey, uh this is about your fanon character, Peirce. I think he is SO COOL! Can I use him for one of my Fanfics, please? I promise I'll use him to full advantage!